¿Solamente amigos?
by Phantomhive Ciel
Summary: Sakura, Naruto, Sai y Sasuke se conocen desde pequeños ahora que son adultos y los sentimientos, confusiones los invaden que haran NARUHINA SASUSAKUSAI


COMENTARIOS INICIALES

Para empezar Naruto no me pertenece y siendo realistas nunca lo hará bueno comentarios para que me alegren la vida y actualiza más pronto. no me maten aún sigo siendo novata en esto

Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y Sai se conocían desde el jardín de niños, pero ahora los tres habían crecido, tenían trabajos estables, departamentos en donde vivir, pero d de ellos aún no encontraban el amor... al meno eso creían

Se habían conocido desde pequeños, pero eso no significaba que se llevasen bien desde un principio, de hecho los tres eran enemigos a muerte durante los primeros años escolares.

FLASH BACK

-Sakura no puedo creer la suerte que tienes-decía una rubia de ojos azules de 11 años, llamada Ino Yamanaka (N/a: muérete de envidia cerda)

-¿Por qué?-decía una joven de cabello rosa y ojos verdes de la misma edad, esta se veía un poco deprimida

-te toco con los chicos más guapos de la escuela, en el estupido equipo de conocimientos-dijo ella imaginándose en el lugar de su amiga-ese equipo haría más agradable tener que participar en ese odioso concurso, al que nos obliga a participar la escuela "para mantener el nivel académico"-dijo haciendo una mueca imitando a la directora- además tengo entendido que se conocen desde jardín de niños-dijo celosa de que su amiga estuviera con los galanes de la escuela y no lo valorara

-querrás decir con los más insoportables y si nos conocemos desde jardín de niños... desgraciadamente-murmuro ella inconforme con estar con esos chicos que nunca le agradaron

-no puedo creer que digas eso, cualquier chica mataría por estar en tu lugar-bufó-al menos no tienes que estar con el "Sr. que Problemático" con "Sr. Nunca dejo de comer" y con "Sr. Perro"-(se refería a Shikamaru, a Chouji y a Kiba, aquí los equipos son de 4)-además ese profesor vicioso-

-no exageres, eres demasiado dramática-dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba su nuevo "equipo"

-bien al parecer soy el tutor de este equipo-dijo un profesor con una mascara cubriendo la mayor parte de la cara, solo se podía ver un ojo y su cabello plateado. al parecer era el más extraño profesor de todos

-...-ninguno de sus cuatro alumnos se digno a contestar pues estaban inconformes con el equipo, en especial con ese tutor al que consideraban raro y pervertido, por su lectura "educativa"

-Soy Hatake Kakashi, los odio, estaré ocupado leyendo, si tienen alguna duda revuélvanla por ustedes mismos-dijo el viendo la situación tensa que estaba entre sus ahora alumnos-y nunca me quitare esta mascar así que ni se molesten en intentarlo-dijo mirando especialmente a cierto rubio

-...-ninguno de los cuatro contestaba, en lugar de eso solamente se mataban miradas gélidas entre ellos cuatro y miraban extraño a su ahora tutor

-bien entonces empiecen a estudiar mientras yo estaré aquí leyendo-dijo sacando su literatura instructiva y sentándose en el escritorio

-...-todos se dirigieron a sus lugares a leer y estudiar un poco excepto Naruto el cual pensaba solo en Ramen y en la cena de esta noche

Al fin de todo ese mes de "infierno" como ellos lo llamaban por tener que convivir entre ellos y soportar a ese impuntual y pervertido profesor. Al cabo de los meses se fueron conociendo más, ya no se llevaban tan mal incluso a veces tenían pequeñas charlas, así fue como olvidaron sus diferencias y se hicieron muy buenos amigos, aunque ocasionalmente tenían peleas.

FIN FLASH BACK

Naruto, quien era el más alegre de los tres, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y cabello rubio, se había casado con Hinata Hyuuga, una chica tímida pero muy hermosa con ojos aperlados y cabello azul. Ellos eran un feliz matrimonio que vivía en un departamento en la ciudad de Konoha. (N/a: no tengo creatividad) Hinata trabajaba como maestra para un prestigioso colegio en la ciudad, mientras que Naruto trabajaba como chef en un famoso restaurante.

Sakura Haruno, tenía cabello rosado y unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, era normalmente amigable y muchos chicos la invitaban a salir a diario, pero como de costumbre se concentraba más en su trabajo que en los chicos, trabajaba como médico en el hospital más famoso de toda la ciudad, por lo que siempre estaba muy ocupada.

Sasuke Uchiha, con cabello y ojos negros, trabajaba como administrador en un empresa de software en la ciudad y era muy perseguido por las señoritas aunque era muy serio y a veces podría llegar a ser demasiado frío incluso con sus amigos. Él Sakura y Sai eran compañeros de cuarto pues así podrían compartir los gastos y tener compañía.

Sai, de cabello y ojos negros, era pintor vivía con Sasuke y Sakura en el mismo apartamento, trabajaba en el museo de arte y no tenía novia. Solía ser demasiado serio y no demuestra sus emociones

-Buenos días-dijo Sakura al encontrarse con los recién despiertos Sasuke y Sai, un poco despeinados, Sasuke vestido solo con un short mientras Sai tenía el pantalón de pijama solamente. Ella se encontraba saliendo del baño de ese hermoso departamento.

-hmp-dijo Sasuke aún dormido pero observando la pequeña pijama que portaba su compañera. Esta solo portaba un pequeño juego de short y una camisa de tirantes ambos de color negro, que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, por lo que un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas sin que su compañera lo notara

-...-al parecer Sai seguía dormido pues no daba señales de vida, solamente estaba parado ahí viendo a Sakura y a su pequeña pijama como zombi (nnU)

La de ojos verdes solamente soltó una pequeña risa por el modo en que el serio Sasuke y el frío Sai, se encontraban ahora, después de todo quien creería que ellos se levantaran así.

-buenos días ¿quieres ir a desayunar?-dijo Sasuke despertando completamente y recordando que hoy le tocaba hacer el desayuno a él, de ninguna manera pensaba cocinar, solo quería tomar una enorme taza de café y hacer algo en su día libre.

-¿me estas invitando?-dijo Sakura desconfiando pues así no era el Sasuke que ella conocía

-es que no me apetece cocinar en este momento-dijo él bostezando inocentemente mientras Sai se sentaba en una silla y escuchaba atentamente la conversación

-bien entonces...-dijo mientras miraba las "pijamas" del sus compañeros-...no sería mejor que se pusieran ropa

-tu también deberías cambiarte dijo Sai mirándola descaradamente, ella solamente se sonrojo, lo cual Sasuke noto pero no dijo nada.

-Es increíble que el dobe se haya casado-dijo Sasuke mientras se encontraba desayunando en un restaurante que se encontraba cerca del apartamento

-si, pero en realidad es muy diferente cuando esta con Hinata-dijo Sakura quien se encontraba con el, pensando en la boda de Naruto y Hinata que había tenido lugar el mes pasado.

-si, definitivamente esta enamorado-dijo Sai recordando el momento en que Naruto dijo 'acepto'

-yo también espero casarme algún día-dijo Sakura pensando en lo felices que eran ahora la nueva pareja

-¿casarte?-dijo Sasuke pensando en que Sakura se casaría con alguien más y ese detalle no le agrado mucho

-bueno si, sería genial el tener a la persona ideal para ti-dijo Sai sin notar la cara de fastidio de Sasuke, pues estaba ocupado observando como Sakura se perdía en su mundo de sueños

-si supongo, pero...-Sai fue interrumpido por una voz que sonó en todo el lugar, todos la reconocieron perfectamente, Sasuke frunció el seño y Sakura solo atino a reírse

-SASUKE-se escuchó en todo el lugar (y vaya que era grande)

-oh por Dios nunca se cansa esta mujer-dijo Sasuke con tono de fastidio

-al parecer no-dijo Sakura burlándose-pero si es adorable, le has gustado a Ino desde que entramos a la secundaria y desde entonces nunca para de decir que te ama, aún recuerdo cuando te vio por primera vez-

-deja de burlarte esto es simplemente humillante-dijo Sasuke-oh acaso te gusta cuando Lee se te encima-

-no cambies de tema-dijo recordando como Lee siempre la estaba siguiendo-entonces te dejamos solo con "tu novia", solo así aprendieras a convivir con la gente-dijo parándose y tomando a Sai de la mano para que la acompañara

-esta me las pagan-dijo observando como se iba su última oportunidad de sacarse a Ino de encima se iba por esa puerta no sin antes saludar a cierta rubia que se acercaba a él

-Sasuke-dijo Ino llegando y abrazándolo y dejándolo sin aire

-sabes Ino, tengo que ir a ver a Naruto...-dijo Sasuke queriendo salir de ahí

-pero ya casi no pasamos tiempo juntos-dijo encimándose más hasta que Sasuke exploto, ya era suficiente de ese acoso, estaba harto

-Ya esta... Sabes eres la persona más molesta y odiosa que he conocido y quiero que me dejes en paz-dijo fuera de sus casillas

-pero Sasuke...-dijo Ino triste

-me largo-Sasuke salió de ahí, muy enojado siguiendo por el camino que se había ido Sakura

Sakura se encontraba sentada en la sombra de un enorme árbol, junto a Sai el mismo donde habían conocido y recordó que cuando eran pequeños, como entre los cuatro siempre competían o peleaban entre ellos hasta que se hicieron amigos con el tiempo.

-creo que no debimos dejarlo con Ino, se pondrá furioso-dijo Sai imaginándose a Sasuke echando humo por las orejas

-no lo creo solo pondrá una excusa y se ira diplomáticamente-dijo Sakura

-si tu lo dices-el estaba seguro que se vengaría

-Sakura-llamó una voz

-Lee ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Sakura maldiciendo su suerte por encontrarse a el tipo raro

-solo paseaba y aprovecho mi juventud-dijo este orgulloso de su juventud

-...-Sai se encontraba dibujando mientras Sakura rogaba al cielo por alguna salvación

-SAI, SAKURA-se escucho la voz de Sasuke y al parecer venía bastante enojado

-¿Cómo te fue?-dijo Sakura tratando de empezar una conversación

-como pudieron... ¿Lee?-dijo Sasuke que apenas se había dado cuenta de la presencia del admirador de Sakura

-¿Cómo estas?-dijo este alejándose debido al temperamento del Uchiha nnu

-bien, supongo que querrás estar a solas con Sakura-dijo este sonriendo maliciosamente, al parecer pensaba vengarse de la pelirosa

-bueno...-dijo este sonrojado, pero Sasuke le interrumpió

-no te preocupes, no es ninguna molestia-dijo jalando a Sai y marchándose de ahí

-¿Qué...-dijo Sakura enojada y asustada al mismo tiempo, por que la dejaran con ese tipo raro que estaba enamorado de ella

-nos vemos-dijo Lee

-hasta luego-dijo Sasuke mientras Sai se quedaba callado prediciendo una gran pelea después

-"esta me las pagan"-pensó Sakura mientras sonreía nerviosamente a Lee

-como pudieron hacerme eso-dijo Sakura muy enojada por su mala fortuna y falta de apoyo de sus amigos

-me dejaste con Ino, así que estamos a mano-dijo el imaginándose la velada de su amiga y reprimiendo un sonora carcajada

-no es justo, Ino no es tan fastidiosa como Lee-dijo ella haciendo un puchero, lo que le pareció lindo a Sasuke pero no comento nada al respecto.

-eso crees tú-dijo haciendo una mueca de fastidio al recordar lo molesta que podía llegar a ser Yamanaka, ya que nunca respetaba su espacio personal

-Ino no es tan fastidiosa como Lee...-iban a empezar a discutir cuando el timbre del departamento sonó, Sai abrió ya que era el único callado y no ocupado

-ya voy-dijo Sai abriendo la puerta

-que alegría verlos-dijo Naruto con Hinata parada a un lado, al momento en que pasaba

al hermoso apartamento

-Naruto, Hinata...pasen-dijo ella olvidándose de la discusión de hace un momento

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Sasuke con la amabilidad de siempre

-¿Qué forma de recibirnos Sasuke, tu siempre con una sonrisa en la cara ¿verdad?-dijo Naruto sarcásticamente mientras pasaba al apartamento con Hinata detrás de el.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí?-dijo Sakura siendo amable

-bueno queríamos decirles una noticia muy importante-dijo Naruto, con la emoción en su rostro

-¿una noticia?-pregunto Sei con bastante curiosidad, aunque viniendo de Naruto cabía la posibilidad de que se tratase de una tonteria

-¿importante?-dijo Sasuke, levantando una ceja

-si bueno...-dijo Naruto un poco nervioso pero con demasiada felicidad

-estoy embarazada-dijo Hinata muy sonrojada y con la voz casi inaudible, bajando la vista al piso

-...-ninguno de los tres responde, sorprendidos por la noticia, eso definitivamente no se lo esperaban

-¿y que opinan?-dijo Naruto ansioso de escuchar la opinión de sus amigos

-...-pero ninguno de los tres parece asimilar la noticia

-es maravilloso ¿Cuándo se enteraron?-dijo Sakura verdaderamente feliz y emocionada

Abrazando a la futura madre

-hace apenas una semana-dijo Hinata mientras recibía el enorme abrazo de Sakura

-felicidades-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa adornando su rostro-aunque no puedo creer que un baka como tu vaya a ser padre-dijo burlándose pero por la emoción Naruto no le presto atención

-eso si que es inesperado-dijo Sai

-Sakura-dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a la de ojos verdes

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo ella dejando de abrazar a Hinata

-lo que pasa es que quería pedirte ayuda con esto del embarazo, veras...-dijo Naruto sonrojado

-como hombre que eres, no sabes absolutamente nada-dijo ella adivinando

-exacto-dijo el feliz de que lo comprendieran

-quieres que te ayude a cuidar a Hinata-san-dijo ella como si leyera su rostro

-¿lo harías?-dijo el muy conmocionado

-por supuesto, pasare a tu casa después del trabajo todos los días-dijo Sakura sonriendo

-genial-dijo el abrazando a Sakura, pero por alguna razón esta muestra de afecto no le agradó a Sasuke

-gracias Sakura-san-dijo Hinata agradecida, pues no sabía nada de bebes ni del embarazo y ella como médico debía saber mucho

-no hay de que de todos modos alguien tiene que cuidarte-dijo ella que tenía experiencia con los bebes por los que veía en el hospital

-entonces nos vamos Hinata tiene que descansar-dijo Naruto abrazando a Hinata por la espalda

-hasta mañana-dijo Hinata sonrojada por el abrazo de su esposo

-¿Por qué no llamaron en lugar de venir hasta acá?-dijo Sasuke como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-esta es una noticia que quería decirles en persona-dijo Naruto sonriéndoles-después de todo, son mis mejores amigos-

-gracias, entonces nos vemos mañana-dijo Sakura sonriendo de igual forma despidiendo a la pareja mientras ellos salían del departamento

-vendrán conmigo mañana-dijo ella cuando la pareja ya hubiese salido

-¿Qué? Tú fuiste la que aceptaste no yo-dijo Sasuke muy sorprendido y tal vez enojado por que nadie pidió su opinión

-no pienso ir-dijo Sai mientras fruncía el seño

-no sean tan gruñones acaso quieres que me acompañe otro chico-dijo tratando de poner celoso a Sasuke, pues desde que lo conoció siempre fue muy celoso y sobre protector

-hn-dijo el pensándolo muy detenidamente y la idea de que otro chico estuviera con Sakura, y que ella quisiese eso no le agradaba

-...-Sai parecía meditarlo igualmente

-bien entonces le hablare a...-dijo ella agarrando el teléfono y empezando a marcar

-bien voy contigo pero mientras yo te acompañe, tú harás la comida-dijo él, por una extraña razón no podía dejar que nadie más la acompañara

-hecho-dijo ella sonriendo al haber logrado su objetivo

-bien-dijo Sai metiéndose a su cuarto-hasta mañana-

-que descanses-dijo Sakura metiéndose a su cuarto

-hasta mañana-dijo Sasuke metiéndose al suyo

día siguiente-

-Sakura-dijo Sasuke tratando de despertar a Sakura, ya llevaba un buen rato, pero ella seguía sin despertar, Sai también estaba ahí pero ninguno de sus métodos parecía funcionar

-cinco minutos más, mami-dijo ella volteándose y cubriéndose con el edredón

-Sakura no me llames "mami" y por favor levántate ya es tarde y tenemos que ir con Hinata-dijo el desesperado, entonces le quito el edredón de encima,-eh, Sasuke déjame dormir...-dijo ella, pero enseguida se despertó de golpe notando la presencia de dos chicos semi-desnudos en su cuarto sentados en la cama-¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo sonrojada y bastante alterada

-solo venía a despertarte-dijo el alejándose inmediatamente con un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas, al parecer también había notado las circunstancias

-duermes mucho-dijo Sai saliendo del cuarto igualmente sonrojado

-en veinte minutos estoy lista-dijo ella ignorando lo que había pasado pocos minutos antes.

-si como no, todas dicen eso-dijo el olvidando el asunto del espacio personal, tratando de hacer enojar a su compañera de cuarto

-de verdad-dijo ella poniéndose de pie y ubicándose enfrente de Sasuke como retándolo, pero como su pequeña pijama no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, inmediatamente Sasuke se sonrojo aún más, lo cual la pelirosa no noto

-claro-dijo el sarcásticamente, lo cual causo que Sakura prestara su atención completamente en el, al ver que solamente portaba un short, mostrando sus varoniles piernas y ese cuerpo sexy, ella solo se sonrojo pero como Sasuke estaba volteado no noto el sonrojo

-te lo demostrare. Ahora sal de aquí-dijo arrojándole una almohada para que saliera de ahí-

-bien-dijo Sasuke que sostenía la almohada y Sai lo miraba con cara de interrogación

POV SAKURA

No puedo creer que no tengan morbo, son muy atractivos y pueden llegar a ser muy dulces pero solo son amigos... solo eso, es que no puedo creer que no haya notado lo sexy y guapos que son, ya se lo que sus novias veían en ellos...

-Sakura-escuchó que Sasuke me habla

-¿Qué sucede?-dije para ver que quería

-Date prisa que te toca hacer el desayuno-dijo Sai

-YA VOY-ay veces que me olvido lo desesperantes que pueden llegar a ser-

FIN POV SAKURA

-ya estoy lista-dijo Sakura vestida con un par de jeans, una playera rosa y con tennis rosas

-te toca hacer el...-dijo Sasuke

-desayuno, lo se-dijo Sakura suspirando, a veces Sasuke podía llegar a ser desesperante

Después de 30 minutos en los que desayunaron tranquilamente, se dirigían a la casa del feliz matrimonio, mientras conversaban del embarazo de la esposa de su amigo.

-me parece genial que Hinata vaya a tener un hijo-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro

-pobre Naruto-dijo Sai pensando en las consecuencias

-por que lo dices-dijo Sakura que no había pensado mucho en ese tema, y no es que le interesara mucho

-por que las mujeres en el embarazo se ponen un poco... sentimentales-dijo Sasuke buscando la palabra correcta

-es normal, después de todo es un efecto de las hormonas, pero Hinata es tranquila-dijo Sai

-si-dijo Sasuke pensando el lo peor

-ya llegamos-dijo ella tocando el timbre

-hmp-

-Hola Sakura, Sasuke, Sai-dijo Hinata abriendo la puerta

-Hola-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en sus labios

-hmp-dijo como saludo Sasuke, Hinata no se ofendió pues desde que empezó a salir con Naruto se había dado cuanta de que no era muy hablador, al igual que Sai

-pasen-dijo ella

-gracias-dijo Sakura

-veo que tienes visitas-dijo Sakura al ver dos personas dentro del departamento

-recuerdan a mi primo Hyuuga Neji-dijo Hinata refiriéndose a un joven muy apuesto con cabello castaño y ojos aperlados como su prima -y ella es su esposa Tenten-dijo refiriéndose a la hermosa joven que se encontraba junto a Neji de cabello y ojos cafés

-como olvidarlo-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro-mi nombre es Haruno Sakura-dijo refiriéndose a Tenten pues a ella no la conocía

-hmp-dijo solamente Sasuke sin molestarse en presentarse con Tenten, pues a Neji lo conocía desde el bachillerato, un tiempo salió con Sakura pero después se separaron aun que después de todo ese tiempo seguía sin agradarle

-...-Sai solamente los observaba fijamente recordando a Neji, mirándolo con la misma desconfianza de hace unos cuantos años

-igualmente-dijo Tenten pues Neji tampoco contesto

-vinieron a ayudarme-dijo Hinata viendo la tensión que se formaba en el departamento

-¿y Naruto?-pregunto Sakura, para romper el silencio

-esta en el restaurante, hizo un turno extra-dijo Hinata agradecida por que su amiga rompiera ese incomodo silencio

-bueno entonces, como va tu embarazo-dijo Sakura recordando el por que estaba ahí

-bien-dijo Hinata feliz

-me alegro-dijo Sakura

Ya habían pasado las horas y Neji junto con su esposa Tenten, ya se habían marchado.

Naruto había llegado unas horas antes pero ya era tarde y debían regresar a casa, y al cabo de un rato se marcharon

-me alegro de que Neji se haya casado-dijo Sakura

-pero...-iba a reclamar Sasuke pues estaba celoso pero Sakura le aclaro las dudas

-ahora es solo un buen amigo nada más-sonrió nunca sintió más que amistad por el castaño

-...-Sai se mantenía al margen de la conversación preocupado por los sentimientos de sus amigos y los suyos cuando su celular empezó a sonar

-tengo que irme, hay un inconveniente en el museo-informó a sus compañeros cuando colgó

-nos vemos luego-dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a los futuros padres

-si, vayan con cuidado-dijo Naruto despidiendo a sus mejores amigos

-...-Sai se encontraba callado

-cuida a Hinata nos vemos-dijo despidiéndose Sakura saliendo del pequeño departamento del feliz matrimonio

-adiós-dijo Hinata

-hmp-y con eso Sasuke siguió a sus compañeros

Afuera

-entonces en un momento los alcanzo-dijo Sai con dirección a el museo contraria a su apartamento

-si nos vemos-dijo Sakura

-...-Sasuke solamente estaba impaciente por llegar a su hogar

Y así ellos dos partieron con destino a su acogedor y hermoso hogar, ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos pensando en sus confusos sentimientos cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba parada junto a Sasuke enfrente de su apartamento y al parecer ninguno de los dos reaccionaba, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de cómo llegaron ahí.

-ya es tarde-dijo Sakura sacando su llave para poder al fin descansar

-si-dijo Sasuke, saliendo de sus pensamientos

-es mejor que me duerma-dijo Sakura muy cansada dirigiéndose directamente a su habitación

-que descanses-dijo Sasuke medio dormido, se acercó a su compañera y le dio un dulce e inocente beso en los labios cuando en ese preciso momento Sai iba llegando para ver la interesante escena.

Cuando Sasuke escucho a Sai entrar reacciono y se dirigió hacía su cuarto hecho un remolino de emociones sentimientos y confusiones sabía que esa noche no dormiría

Sakura sonrojada hizo lo mismo encerrándose en su cuarto preguntándose por que no lo había apartado y pensando en una excusa para salir mañana temprano y no tener que ver a ninguno de los dos, definitivamente esa noche no iba a descansar

-...-Sai al parecer era el único que no respondía por la impresión pero decidió dormir un rato después de todo mañana todo se aclararía aunque se repetía continuamente que de seguro no estaban concientes no podía dormir pues esa imagen lo atormentaba... al parecer sentía algo más que amistad por Sakura

CONTINUARA...

COMENTARIOS FINALES

Bueno otra vez yo con mis alocadas ideas espero que me dejan comentarios y que me den ideas por que como hice un poco largo este capitulo se me ha secado el cerebro

Con respecto a la obra creo que ya se que poner pero bueno ya veremos

SUGERENCIAS POR FAVOR

Espero que les haya gustado

Ja ne!

Dark AsaKura


End file.
